


The One Condition of Love (Is There Are None At All)

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: Password Subject to Change [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: There is no need for Taekwoon to think the love of his life will give up on him just because they don't agree on certain things.(Meanwhile Jongdae simultaneously dreads and awaits the reappearance of the love he once lost)





	

**Author's Note:**

> taekxing...my other precious ship *cries*  
> seulgixjongdae ain't mine though...(my sister believes they would make adorable offsprings)

Yixing is half mad with frustration now. The piano in the music room refuses to cooperate and he has tried everything. Then again, this thing is nearly as old as this place. Maybe he should talk with Chanyeol and Junmyeon about purchasing a new one.

Yixing lightly pats the smooth black top when he hears a loud yawn behind him. He turns around to see the weather guardian, Jongdae, standing behind him, yawning and furiously rubbing his eyes. Yixing cracks half a smile as he says, “Good morning sleeping beauty.”

“Hush you. It is not my fault that I sleep so much!” Jongdae weakly protests.

Yes, Yixing knows how hard it is being a guardian. And in here, they have two of them—Zitao and Jongdae. One controls time and one the weather. Elements outside weigh heavily on their systems, making them vulnerable to every shift and change in the realms they watch over. This usually leads to unusual sleeping patterns and eating habits. Jongdae has trouble sticking to a sleep schedule, and drizzles honey mustard over everything (even ice cream), prefers watching the dubbed version of _Kung Fu Hustle_ among other things.

So, the fallen angel smiles placidly and pats the empty space on the bench he is sitting. Jongdae flops down and says, “You are here early.”

Yixing sighs, “Yeah.”

“You are never here early. You stay with your kitty cat till he falls asleep before coming here.” Yixing is the only one who doesn’t live in the spacious apartment upstairs with ten others.

“We…had a disagreement,” Yixing admits hesitantly. His relationship is not something he talks about with anyone, and no one ever forces him to talk, for which he is forever grateful. His relationship with the werecat is a little bit taboo, even though he is no longer governed by seraphim laws, he still feels their phantom disgust, and occasionally dreams of their eyes filled with hatred when they took his wings and broke him just because he chose to do the right thing. He really loves his partner, and he would do anything for him despite all those trying things they had to go through to be where they are today.

Jongdae can tell something huge must have happened, otherwise Yixing would never admit anything so private to him. He gently presses Yixing’s shoulder and says, “I know how defensive you are about your relationship, so I don’t want to force you, but if you have something on your mind, and it is troubling you, you can tell me.”

“Taekwoon is so good to me you know,” Yixing starts with a sigh. He isn’t the biggest talker, but with Jongdae, he always finds it easy to tell him things (him and Junmyeon only, and maybe sometimes Minseok). “But sometimes he can be so stubborn.”

Jongdae grins, “What did your kitty cat do now?”

Yixing sighs again. What he wants to say next will be quite earth-shattering, and he doesn’t even want to see Junmyeon’s hopeful face when the news, inevitably, reaches him. He feels the deep-buried guilt in him rising again as he says in a low tone, “Wonshik is in town, with the other werewolves and shifters.”

This surprises Jongdae immensely as his heart clenches. He gasps, “What?”

“Yes. So…like always, Taekwoon and I saw differently regarding what happened that day. And Wonshik wants to meet Taekwoon. Taekwoon doesn’t want to go, but I strongly believe he should. They are his clan mates after all. Wouldn’t it be rude if he didn’t?”

Jongdae closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. If Wonshik is back in town, so would Seulgi, right? But he squashes that thought down as he hums, “He chose a side that day, and I guess he still feels guilty about it.”

“I feel guilty about it. Taekwoon saving me set off a chain of reactions which led us here after all. A hundred years is a long time.” Yixing says the last sentence a little wistfully.

Jongdae sighs deeply, “As much as I want to see Wonshik and Seulgi again, I also know Junmyeon might not. Do you think they would end up here?” Thinking about Seulgi after all this time results in an odd ache in his heart. One part of him wants to protect Junmyeon and prevent the shifters from coming here; but the selfish, sad part of him wants to see the faerie with the feline eyes.

_“I can’t stay Jongdae,” Seulgi says, with tears in her beautiful eyes. She cups Jongdae’s face and sniffs, her nose scrunches adorably and he cannot hel but fall for her some more._

_“Why?” Jongdae says, his voice a hoarse whisper. Why was he allowed to feel only to be punished so severely?_

_“You know why,” Seulgi casts her eyes to the ground. They are on top of the tallest building in Almaty and the clouds around them are a dark grey, and lavender lightning flashes every now and then, followed by thunder. She knows it is her fault, the sky around her—she is upsetting Jongdae, who has lost control over his powers. “I can’t leave Taehyung alone.”_

_The lightning is a harsh white, lighting the space around them like sunlight, before the thunder rolls in, louder than previously as Jongdae shouts, “He is not even your real brother!”_

_Seulgi drops her hand and her eyes widen. She moves back and shakes her head. “Take that back Jongdae, take it back.”_

_“No!” Jongdae roars, and the sky roars with him, his fury unleashed and raw. “Why say you love me when you were always ready to leave?”_

_Seulgi closes her eyes and a loud sob racks her body. Her golden hair flies wildly in the wind as she cries, “I am so sorry, I am so sorry. Forgive me please, if I don’t go, who knows what Wonshik would do.”_

_Jongdae feels his tears flowing down his cheeks as he looks in front of the woman pleading in front of him. He knows he is being selfish, but Seulgi is being unfair. He shakes his head, and the next strike of lightning falls dangerously close to Seulgi, who screams and stares back at him with a wild look in her eyes. He says, “Leave, and never show your face to me again. You are dead to me.”_

Jongdae is pulled back from his flashback as he hears Yixing say, “It is only time before that happens.”

Jongdae smiles. “And as to Taekwoon, he is three hundred something, let him make his own decisions Yixing.”

“I know that! But I am the reason why his clan hates him. And if Wonshik is ready to forgive him, then why is he being so stupid?”

Jongdae chuckles, “Because he loves you that’s why.”

Yixing pouts and looks down at his hands resting on his lap. He sees the red scars on his hands, scars that stayed from the day he fell, as he thinks how Jongdae is right, and maybe, just maybe, he should just let Taekwoon decide on his own.

“Xing?” a ridiculously soft voice calls Yixing by his pet name at the doorway.

Jongdae turns around first and laughs, “Speak of the devil!” He gets to his feet and walks towards Taekwoon, who is dressed in a loose-fitting black sweater and ripped jeans, his blonde hair messy. Jongdae pats the werecat on his shoulder and smiles, “Go on, your angel needs you.”

Taekwoon flushes a little as he nods his head. Jongdae leaves the room, leaving the two lovers alone. The fact that Seulgi is back in Seoul has let some memories rise to the surface, and he knows he needs to calm down before it suddenly starts raining.

Yixing sits with his back facing his lover, while Taekwoon shifts his weight from one foot to another as he lurks about the doorway, not feeling brave enough to enter the room. The awkward silence stretches and magnifies until Yixing softly sighs. He turns around to find his lover looking at him with uncertainty. Yixing gets to his feet and shuffles towards Taekwoon. He raises his hands and says, “Come here.”

Taekwoon doesn’t wait to throw himself in Yixing’s embrace. Taekwoon is taller than Yixing, so curving down to rest his head on the angel’s shoulder is difficult, but after years of fighting and making up, Taekwoon doesn’t mind this inconvenience. He loves the way Yixing holds him, his arms strong and secure around his shoulder. He likes the warmth his lover exudes, and he loves the way he smells, like a meadow somewhere in summer. When he fell for him, he fell hard and he doesn’t regret his decision one bit.

Thus, Taekwoon says, “I love you, so, so much. That day when I chose to save your life, I don’t regret it. Even though Wonshik turned his back on me, I didn’t regret it. I had you. And you sacrificed so much for me as well. How can I forget that?”

Yixing soothingly runs his fingers through Taekwoon’s soft blonde hair. When Yixing chose a side, he, and a few others, were gracelessly thrown out of Seraphin. Their way back closed forever, just because they chose to do the right thing. He sighs, feeling ancient and tried and tested to his bones. He says, “But if Wonshik wants to see you, don’t you want to know why?”

“No,” Taekwoon mumbles into Yixing’s shoulder.

“Liar,” Yixing swats Taekwoon on his head and pulls back. “I don’t believe it you know, not even for a second that you don’t want to see your friends. Isn’t curiosity a trademark werecat trait?”

Taekwoon hoods his eyes, trying to hide his real intentions from Yixing’s probing, knowing gaze. He hates how Yixing knows him inside out. He kind of hates how Yixing knows that deep down, that yes, he does want to meet his former friends. He gruffly nods his head and says, “I do…but a century is so long.”

“It is long enough for people to forgive and move on.”

“But, what about Junmyeon? Do you think he is ready to forgive?”

Yixing smiles sadly. “Chances are, he might. We all know how he is. He doesn’t hate you.”

“I think he merely tolerates me because you and I are together.” Taekwoon rolls his eyes.

Yixing’s dimples get deeper as his smile gets bigger. He shakes his head in amusement, “No Taekwoon. Junmyeon doesn’t work that way, you know that. He did forgive you when he learnt that it wasn’t really your fault, when it wasn’t anyone’s fault really.”

“I fear that Wonshik and the others might show up here. I am afraid of what will happen next.”

Yixing finally understands Taekwoon’s main dilemma. He cups Taekwoon’s face and kisses the corner of his lips. “My love, you don’t have to be. We are protected here. No one can harm us, or the others. And I don’t think Wonshik and the others will harm anyone. I remember Wonshik being a strong warrior, but I also remember him being a good, level-headed leader. So please, relax.”

Taekwoon places a chaste kiss of his own on Yixing’s lips, feeling relieved as his lover figures out his problems. He says, “I am sorry for overreacting and shouting at you.”

Yixing kisses Taekwoon again. He looks deep into Taekwoon’s amber eyes and the love in them makes his heart race. He says, “I am sorry for inflicting my opinions on you. I shouldn’t have done that. You can take your own decisions.”

“So…you won’t leave me ever right?”

Yixing doesn’t know where that ludicrous question came from, but he knows Taekwoon can get insecure every now and then, especially when they fight and Yixing storms off to calm down. He shakes his head, “Never.”

Taekwoon kisses Yixing again. He murmurs, “We good then?”

Yixing nods and smiles as he pulls Taekwoon closer to kiss him properly. Their lips slot against each other and all the tension they had between them melts in seconds.

The kiss gets deeper, more passionate as Taekwoon backs Yixing, who hops on the closed piano cover. Taekwoon’s long, tapered fingers dip under Yixing’s t-shirt and Yixing shivers as his fingers lightly brush against his waist. He pulls Taekwoon closer, who pushes Yixing further up the cover.

Taekwoon places open-mouthed kisses all along Yixing’s neck, and just as he is about to nip at the latter’s Adam’s apple, he hears a resounding crack and Yixing slips out of his grasp. Needless to say, their make-out session is interrupted as Yixing looks up at Taekwoon in surprise, his hair messy and lips plump and pouting. Taekwoon nearly dives for another kiss, when Yixing gets to his feet and pushes the werecat back.

Taekwoon and Yixing both realise what happened—one of the legs of the piano had broken, not being able to take Yixing’s weight, thus making the piano tilt at an angle.

Taekwoon whistles as he kneels and assesses the damage, “Jongdae will kill us.”

Yixing giggles as he joins his lover on the floor, “Well, I was going to talk to Junmyeon about getting a new piano anyway.”

The cat looks adoringly at his giggling angel and he thinks how lucky he is.

His angel feels the same.

 

Jongdae ambles downstairs, whistling, trying to be casual, even though his heart pounds and his mind races. The shifters are back in town. He has to inform Junmyeon.

He finds the water sprite sipping something from a cup by the bar and chuckling at Sehun. Minseok is wiping glasses while Sehun is pouting at Junmyeon. He supposes the frost faerie and the wind sprite need to know as well. He walks up to them and Minseok greets him first, “Well, look who’s awake!”

“Shut up,” Jongdae grumbles. He sits down on of the high chairs lining the counter. He glances between Minseok and Junmyeon, before clearing his throat. He dives in without preamble, “Wonshik and others are back in town.”

Junmyeon slams down his cup too hard on the counter, with enough strength to destroy it. Luckily, the cup doesn’t break but Jongdae can see the hope, then sadness in Junmyeon’s widened eyes, which flash an aquamarine blue for a second. Minseok gasps loudly, while Sehun asks in a shaky voice, “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> work title taken from 'Unconditional Love' by Stevie Nicks


End file.
